Anya Veila-Turner
Born Eri'anya Veila to a retired Phoenix guard turned diplomat, Anya grew up no stranger to the social and political life of the Hapan cluster. Her mother, Ari Veila, was a long-time member of the Phoenix Guard and once retired, focused her efforts on involving herself in foreign relations. Without a father to guide her, Anya grew up practically worshipping her warrior-like mother and consequently followed in her footsteps. Her mother trained her in mind and body for strenuous work as an apprentice guard while schooling her in the ways of diplomacy, politics, and public relations. Anya easily found her talents in her diplomatic volunteer work and excelled in athletics. After her 22nd birthday, Anya decided she was ready to put her skills to good use. Applying for a position in the Hapan Government, she was assigned the rank of Rector and has been busy working for the Ministry of External Affairs in an effort to help keep the peace in world she has come to cherish. However, the bright potential of her budding career seemed to dwindle in the previous few weeks as Ari Veila was suddenly diagnosed with a terminal illness. Ari's health quickly fading, Anya saw her own spirits start to die as well. Ari was all she ever had and in Anya's mind, all she ever would. As Ari's condition worsened, Anya insisted the ailing woman move in with her, the young Hapan desperate to hold on to the one person who ever cared about her. Anya tended to Ari as best she could, really trying to keep the woman as comfortable as possible, as that was all she really could do. But Ari's illness took a great toll on her daughter, a constant reminder of a lifelong sense of loss Anya could never really explain. On her deathbed, Ari Veila revealed the truth of Anya's birth. Anya was actually the daughter of Elizabeth and Marcus Turner of one of the great noble houses of the galaxy, House Turner. She was born on Lorell when Elizabeth Turner was passing through. Fearful of her enemies and wishing her baby daughter a better life than she could provide, Elizabeth left Anya in the care of Ari Veila who had happened upon Elizabeth shortly after giving birth. Through her public work with the Hapan Consortium, Anya discovered her real family and has been accepted as a true Turner, sister to the Head of House, Michael Turner and James Turner. She found her older brother James first, once Director of Security of StormOne Recycling and later a candidate in the Royal Hapan Marines. After that awkward initial meeting, she was introduced to the rest of her family, members who were surpisingly close by. It did not take much for her to accept her new-found family as it was very easy for them to welcome her. Having finally found the missing part of herself, Anya returned to work within the Hapan Government with a better understanding of Honor, Glory, and Pride. Anya married Tovakinpi Toshikhan of Hapes and became pregnant with twins. When James Turner died tragically while on a mission for Hapes, Anya left Hapes and her diplomatic work in solitude, grieving for her beloved brother. Stressed and estranged from her husband, she had a miscarriage and lost the twins. She quietly returned to the Turner Estate, her presence known only to Michael and a chosen few, looking after her niece and nephew once in awhile and working through her grief until she could once again take her place among her family. After a long absence from her family and the public eye, Anya Veila-Turner returned to Hapes and discovered her estranged husband Tova had moved on and is currently engaged to one of his marines, Maiestyes Pryvie. She agreed to a divorce and promptly resigned from her position within the Hapan government to join her family within the New Anzat Order. On Year 8, Day 139 she mysteriously did not show up for work and later, it was learned her ship, the HTS Morning Star, collided with the Anzati sun. Ranks Hapes Consortium Ministry of External Affairs *Rector *Principal *Manager New Anzat Order Ministry of External Affairs *Junior Agent Category:Human Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals